


After All...

by EvanesDust



Series: AU: FIRST MEETINGS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Derek Hale, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: A sheriffs car pulls up behind his jeep. Stiles holds up his flashlight, careful not to blind the deputy, but giving them enough light to be able to see him. He hears the door open and sees a tall figure begin to walk towards him.“You have no idea how happy I am to see you depu-” Stiles stops short because the deputy is now in front of him, directly in front of him and, Jesus wept, he is the most gorgeous man that Stiles has ever seen.





	After All...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roadside Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505926) by [itchyfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers). 



> thank you [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid) for all of your help!
> 
> i was seriously in tears with all the love i got from my first fic, happy happy tears. i can only hope that you all enjoy this one as well. 
> 
> what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own...
> 
> *5/6/19 update: kinda sorta edited... :nervous laughter:

It’s half past midnight when Stiles’ jeep breaks down. After an 18-hour shift at the store, all he wants to do is crawl into bed. Forget taking a shower, forget even just changing. He’d been planning on just throwing himself head-first into bed and promptly passing out.

“Fuck my life,” he groans, banging his head against the steering wheel. The sky shines bright with flashes of lightning and his jeep rattles as thunder booms overhead. He continues to bang his head as the slow pitter-patter of rainfall quickly becomes a torrential downpour.

“Please start, please start, please start…” Stiles chants in prayer, turning the ignition. Nothing. He mutters a curse at the realization that he’s stuck, stranded on the side of the road. He can’t even call anyone to help since he has no phone. Maisie, his brother Scott’s dog (well step-brother, eh, semantics) may have eaten it. Okay not eaten, but she did use it as a chew toy and thus rendered it useless. He doesn’t have enough money saved up for a new one. Thankfully his job was offering overtime to help prepare for inventory, so he was planning to use the extra money on his next paycheck for a phone.

Looking around his backseat, he hopes, maybe, YES! A flashlight. At least now he can pop the hood and possibly figure out what’s wrong with the jeep. Yes, THE jeep, not HIS jeep because HIS jeep, Roscoe, would NEVER betray him like this. Heh. Who’s he kidding? Yes, she would. Fingers crossed, he glances in the back again, this time looking for an umbrella, but of course not. Why would he keep an umbrella in the jeep? That would be the smart, responsible thing to do.

Pulling up the hood of his jacket, he decides ‘fuck it’ and braces for the worst. Of course, he also forgot that this is has become the worst night of his life, and immediately slips in the mud. “Son of a BITCH!” he yells, grabbing his left ankle. Sighing in defeat, he thumps his head against the jeep. 5-4-3-2-1, 5-4-3-2-1. Deep breath in, slow exhale. Okay, he can do this. Pulling himself up, Stiles hobbles around to the front of the jeep. The rain is dying down, making it easier.

Just as he’s about to unlatch the hood, he sees headlights coming towards him. Thank GOD! Or not? He is in the middle of nowhere since he always takes the backroads home to avoid traffic. He’s seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre so he might be a little scared right now. No, wait! He is a grown man; he is _not_ scared. Pfft! So what if he stumbles to the passenger side to pull out his trusty bat? Don’t judge. Anyone would be nervous in this situation. Yeah, _nervous_ , not scared.

Suddenly a siren chirps and red and blue lights start flashing atop the other vehicle. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Stiles says as he throws his head back and breathes a sigh of relief. The rain has stopped, and now he has a savior. A sheriff’s car pulls up behind his jeep. Stiles holds up his flashlight, careful not to blind the deputy, but giving them enough light to be able to see him. He hears the door open and sees a tall figure begin to walk towards him.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you depu-” Stiles stops short because the deputy is now in front of him, directly in front of him and, Jesus wept, he is the most gorgeous man that Stiles has ever seen. His eyes slowly trail down and then back up the deputy’s body, taking in a uniform that fits so snug, so perfect, that it’s just shy of indecent. From the slacks that hug well-muscled thighs and hips, to the shirt clinging onto the broad expanse of his chest and arms. Arms that could be used to hold Stiles up as he-- Wait, no STOP! Down boy. Okay fine! Two words: wall sex. Mind, meet gutter, now leave. Stiles looks up to his saviors’ face, high cheekbones that feature a well-groomed beard. And his eyes… A brilliant hazel, a sunburst of gold, surrounded by a pool of green with a dark blue rim… Eyes that were currently looking at him curiously.

“Car troubles?” Deputy Adonis asks with a smirk on his face as he nods his head towards the jeep.

“Yeah, ahem, just stopped all of a sudden and I can’t get her to turn back on.” Stiles blushes in embarrassment as he was caught ogling the deputy.

Deputy Hottie raises an eyebrow at the feminine pronoun of the vehicle. Who knew eyebrows could be a turn on? “Well, let’s pop her hood so I can take a look.” Stiles begins to limp over, but Deputy Sex on Legs stops him after a couple of steps. He passes his flashlight down Stiles’ body, checking for injuries. “Are you alright? Why are you limping?”

“I, uh, slipped getting out of the jeep.” He offers with a small shrug.

Deputy Irresistible gently grabs Stiles. “Lean against me. Why don’t we have you take a seat in the cruiser while I take a look at your jeep,” he says as he half carries, half drags Stiles to his car.

“Roscoe.”

“Hale.”

Stiles glances at Deputy Wet Dream, with a questioning look. “What?”

“Deputy Hale. Derek Hale,” he says, haltingly. “I thought we were introducing ourselves?” He helps Stiles into the passenger seat of his vehicle and looks down with a small smile.

Stiles chuckles. “No, my, uh, my jeep. Her name is Roscoe.” He scratches at the back of his neck. “I’m Stiles. Stilinski.”

“Stilinski? As in Sheriff Stilinski?”

“Former Sheriff, but yeah, he’s my dad.” Stiles eyes cast downward as he remembers why his dad is retired. He got shot in the line of duty two years ago. The bullet had punctured a lung. Between the blood loss and oxygen deprivation, they didn’t know if he would survive. It had been a long road to recovery, but when he did, he thankfully turned in his badge.

“Mr. Stilinski?” Deputy Hale places a gentle hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles?”

He looks up into concerned eyes. “Sorry, yeah. Just--just remembering…”

“He’s alright now. He’s strong, and he survived, and he’s alright.” The deputy searches Stiles’ eyes for acknowledgment. Stiles nods in agreement. “Okay, I’m gonna go check your girl and see what’s going on. Just sit here and warm up some. Don’t want you catching pneumonia.”

Stiles watches as the deputy walks back towards his jeep. He seems like a nice guy, and Stiles should feel wrong about objectifying him in his mind but can’t seem to do so when the view is oh so lovely.

The warmth of the car brings Stiles out of his train of thought. His body shivers involuntarily. He looks down at himself and groans as he realizes he has mud caked on almost the entirety of his lower body. It looks like it’ll be laundry day tomorrow.

Just as he starts fiddling with the vents to direct more warmth towards him, the driver’s side door is opened, and Deputy Hale settles into his seat. “So, I’m no mechanic, but I think it might be your alternator?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t surprise me. She’s an older lady, and I don’t take her in for regular checkups.”

“You know, if you’re going to keep an older model vehicle, you should _really_ take better care with its maintenance.”

Stiles chuckles. “I know, _believe me_ , I know.” He rubs at his face. “She was my mom's and I--I try.” His breathing starts to get erratic as he starts to get worked up. Oh sure, why not add a panic attack to the night. “I really do, but it costs money, and my job will only allow so much overtime, but I can’t get a second job with my sche-schedule at the st-store, and I’ve got bills, and I need fo-food and gas and my phone! I need to replace my cell ph-phone. I couldn’t-- I c-couldn’t even call any--”

“Whoa, hey, hey. Take a minute. Breathe.” The deputy tenderly brushes Stiles’ arm, rubbing a soothing circle with his thumb. With a gentle voice, he says, “deep breath in, slow exhale. Again. Stiles, look at me.” Stiles looks up. “Deep breath in. That’s good. Now hold it. And 3, 2, 1. Now slow exhale. 3, 2, okay? You’re okay.”

Stiles feels calm as his breathing regulates. With a shuddering exhale he whispers a thank you. “Sorry. I’ve just-- it’s been a long day, followed by a bad night.”

“Well, let’s get you home so you can clean up and crash. Your car _will_ need to be towed though. Do you have another mode of transportation?”

“I mean, I could probably borrow either my dad’s or my brothers’ car. Do you have--could I use your phone? I, uh, I can give them a call to come get me.”

“ _Stiles_ …” Deputy Hale looks at Stiles compassionately. “We’re not waking someone up when I can drive you home. Unless you’re not comfortable with me driving you?”

“No, it’s not--it’s not that… I just don’t wanna inconvenience you.”

“I am a deputy of the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department. It is _literally_ my job to help the citizens of the community.” He looks at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles gives a slight nod. “Okay. Thank you, deputy.”

“Alright then. I’ll call dispatch to get a tow sent out. Any particular mechanic shop you go to?”

“Yeah, actually I go to Lahey’s on Madison. Could you have it taken there?” The deputy nods and begins to radio in to dispatch. “I’ll go grab my keys real quick.” The deputy shakes his head, holding up one hand, Stiles’ keys in his palm.

After receiving confirmation of a tow truck being sent out the deputy turns to Stiles. “Does your ankle still hurt?”

Stiles rotates his ankle. “A little.”

“Do you need anything else out from your car?” He hands Stiles his keys.

Stiles doesn’t have a garage at home, just parking his car in his driveway and because of this, he never keeps anything in it. He shakes his head no. “No. I don’t really keep anything in there.”

“Alright, give me your car key then. They’ll need that at the mecha--” He stops as Stiles shakes his head.

“Isaac has a copy.” He gives the deputy a half shrug, continuing when he receives a confused look. “I told you… She’s an old lady who needs a lot of work. Isaac’s my mechanic. At least he is when I have the money to take her in. He’s been working on her regularly for four years now. His dad before him, even when my mom had her.”

The deputy gives him a small smile and nods. “Let’s get you home then.”

*****

After giving the deputy his address, the car ride is quiet. While he can feel the deputy’s eyes shift over to him from time to time, he also doesn’t want to overthink it. Stiles decides to use this time to think over his budget. Isaac and his father have always been kind to the Stilinski’s, never charging for labor and finding the best deals on parts. The boys grew up together after their mothers became friends when they met at one of their first prenatal visits. The deaths of both women brought the families closer together.

He’s got one more week of potential overtime he could ask for. And he’s sure if he asked, he could pull more at one of the other stores since each district tried to group their inventories. He supposes he could also stick to soups and sandwiches as a meal plan if needed and possibly postponing the purchase of a new cell phone.

Before he realizes, the deputy is pulling into his driveway and shutting off the car. “Thank you so much, Deputy Hale. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t have driven by. I mean, I do know. I probably would have slept in my car and then started walking in the morning. So really, you saved me from--”

“ _Stiles_. First of all, _please_ call me Derek. Second, it’s fine, _really_.” His voice is full of understanding. “You’re welcome. Again, I was just doing--”

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles nods his head. “You’re just doing your job. I can still be grateful.” There’s a minute of awkward silence as Stiles fidgets in his seat. “Well, I should just--” Stiles begins as Derek says, “Lemme help you--” Both men laugh, and Stiles stares in awe at the beautiful smile he sees on Derek’s face. He gestures at Derek to continue.

“ _Please_ let me help you inside. I’d like to take a look at your ankle. If it’s still giving you trouble, that is.”

“No, it’s okay. Doesn’t hurt as much. I don’t think it’s twisted or sprained. I’m so tired that any aches and pains are just amplified right now, so I think it’s more in my mind.”

“If you _really_ feel that way… Although I would feel better if I could check you before I leave.” Derek searches his eyes. “It’s not an inconvenience,” he says as if reading Stiles’ mind.

A small smile tugs at Stiles’ lips. “Okay. Yeah.”

Derek exits his vehicle running around to the passenger side. He opens the door, pulls Stiles up, and leads him to his front door. “Cute house. It’s got, what do you say, hmm, curb appeal,” he says as he glances at the beautiful garden lining the pathway to the front porch.

“Thank you,” Stiles responds shyly. “I grew up here.” He takes in his surroundings. “My dad and I try to keep up with the landscaping. It was more my mom’s forte, but we try, you know, as kind of a tribute.” He unlocks his front door allowing Derek to lead them inside into the living room. “It was just my dad and me; then when he and Melissa got married, he opted to move in with her. He gave me the choice to stay or sell, and I couldn’t--” He sighs heavily. “I love this house. It’s my _home_.”

Derek looks around fondly. “Well, it’s a beautiful home. You’ve done a great job. I think your mom would be proud.” He takes a moment and looks at Stiles with fascination and then gestures towards the couch. “Do you want to…?”

Stiles looks down at himself. “I should go and get changed first. But please make yourself at home. My dad always chucked off his uniform almost as soon as he entered the house. Not that you’re going to chuck your uniform,” he sputters out. “I just-- I’ll be back in a sec.” He shakes his head at himself and shuffles down the hall towards his room before he can embarrass himself further. When he returns, he notices that Derek has taken off his work belt and untucked and unbuttoned his uniform top. Underneath the shirt, he’s wearing a white tank so tight he can see the 6-pack of abs that are trying to stay hidden, with a curly tuft of black chest hair peeking over the low neckline.

Derek blushes as he sees Stiles gape at him. “I hope this is okay? I’m off duty now, and you said…” He shrugs with a gleam in his eye.

Stiles barely manages to stammer out a “y-yeah, that’s, uh, yeah,” his voice squeaks. “That’s, ahem, that’s fine, okay, more than--” he gulps audibly.

Derek takes a step towards him. “May I?” He asks as he places a hand on Stiles’ arm and gently nudges him down to the couch and sits next to him. He then directs Stiles to turn and sit across the couch as he reaches down and delicately lifts Stiles’ leg to place it on his lap.

Derek leans over to inspect Stiles’ ankle. Unexpectedly soft fingers brushing over his skin. Stiles lets out a small gasp at the contact. He probably should have put on jogging pants or basketball shorts instead of his jersey sleep shorts. Derek’s touch is igniting something he hasn’t felt since his failed relationship with Matt in college.

He feels Derek rub a soothing circle into his ankle. With a bashful voice, he says, “I think you were right. I don’t think there’s a sprain. I would just rest up and keep your ankle elevated for the night.” After a modest moment, he gingerly places Stiles’ leg on the couch as he gets up. “I’ll let you rest now,” he says. There’s a pregnant pause before he picks up his work belt and begins walking towards the door.

Stiles gets up to walk him out. “Okay. Again, thank you.” Head hung low at the loss of contact and with the prospect of not seeing this man again, he's not paying attention and is stopped by the brick wall that is Derek’s chest.

Derek seizes Stiles’ arms to steady him, chuckling. “Whoa there. Trying to hurt yourself to keep me around?” His eyes sparkle as he looks down at Stiles, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Stiles is mesmerized, getting lost in the kaleidoscope of colors that are in his eyes. “Can I give you my number?”

“Whaaa?” Stiles blinks, eyes scrunched up questioningly.

“In case you need a ride to the mechanic.”

Stiles lets out a sad sigh. Of course. Derek’s just being courteous.

Before he has a chance to answer, Derek continues, “Oh my God. I’m so stupid.” He looks around the room. “Do you--do you have a home phone? I know you said something about replacing your cell phone. How are you going to get ahold of someone? How do you plan--” 

Stiles huffs a laugh as Derek gets flustered. The deputy is downright adorable. “I have a home phone. It’s in the kitchen. And don’t worry about a ride. My dad or Scott will take care of me.”

“Scott,” Derek says with a frown on his face. “Right, I shouldn’t have--” He releases Stiles’ arms and takes a large step back. “I’m sorry. I should--I should go now.” He says, turning towards the door.

“Derek?” Stiles reaches out to touch his arm but stops short, dropping it back to his side.

“I thought… I thought you were flirting, and I mean, of course, you weren’t. I assumed, and I don’t want to-- I mean your boyfriend will prob--”

“Boyfriend?”

“Scott?”

“Brother. Well, _step_ -brother. My dad married his mom a few years ago…” He trails off as Derek takes a step closer looking hopeful.

“So, I _can_ give you my number?”

“I won’t need a ride.” Optimistic that if Derek still wanted his number, it was for less than courteous reasons.

Derek places his hands on Stiles’ biceps. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong.”

“No, not--not wrong. In fact, it’s the total _opposite_ of wrong.” Stiles’ voice laced with intent.

“Breakfast? Tomorrow? Can I take you out?”

“I think after my night I’ll be passed out until at least noon.”

“Late lunch then. And then I can take you over to your mechanics,” he said confidently.

Stiles’ face lights up. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

A smile crosses Derek's lips, and he chuckles. “You got a piece of paper?” Stiles walks over to the desk in the corner of the room and pulls a piece of paper off his printer and a pen out of a drawer. Derek walks over and jots his number down. “I’m off tomorrow so just call me when you’re up, and I’ll come over.” Derek touches Stiles’ arm, giving it a light squeeze.

Stiles walks Derek to the door, opening it for him. Derek steps out and looks back before getting into his car. Both men smile at each other, neither wanting to look away. Derek laughs to himself and ducks his head shyly. With one last glance, he looks up at Stiles and nods his head. He dips into his car and drives away.

Stiles watches as the car retreats. When he no longer sees the taillights, he steps inside and closes his door. Leaning back against the door, he sighs and thinks to himself that maybe this night wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, please be gentle with me...
> 
> i've got a [Tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
